Open Wounds
by M90009
Summary: After DD. Apollo has been off and Trucy and Athena decide to find the truth! But everything comes at a price… Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

HI! after a long time of not doing stuff, I am back! Yayness! Anyway, I was on deviantart yesterday and I saw this picture of Apollo opening his wounds and black sludge was coming from the wounds, so I came up with this stuff. I would've done it yesterday, but I couldn't get on! But now that I am on, I can do this! Also, I would think this could be a one-shot or it could be a story. I kinda need help deciding! For now, it's a one-shot. Now let us begin!

_** THE TIMES!**_

_** Breaking news: Beware of Chemical JX47!**_

_** By Spark Brushel**_

_** Doctors and Nurses everywhere are on the lookout for a certain patient who just underwent surgery at Moss Hospital. During the operation, someone had sneaked into the room and poisoned the patient with chemical JX47. **__**This chemical is spreadable through the infected kissing a victim. So please stop kisses at all costs. **__**We have found three suspects, Kalci Sum, Doc Tore, and Nurse Hannah Heer. Even though the patient has yet to be found, there are several patients that were there that day being questioned for possible clues to the mystery patient's identity.**_

_**Due to this chemical being highly toxic, there are many side affects to this disastrous chemical. Some of them include a colder disposition, random disappearances, and the black sludge leaking from wounds. It is highly recommended that you stay inside at all times, and buy medicine to keep families safe. Those who live alone should stay with friends to be safe.**_

_**If you have a clue to who the mystery patient is, please call 134-586-7790.**_

Athena Cykes stared out the window and sighed. After the courtroom bombing, nothing exciting happened. They had caught the villain, Junie was free and Simon was doing who knows what. Edgeworth had decided to visit, and there were a couple court cases, but nothing exciting. She kind of liked it that way though. Her friends and ones she loved weren't going to be executed or put in jail for a crime they didn't do, so she was content with what was going on in her life so far. To her, the world was almost perfect. Almost being the key word.

Recently after the bombing, her co-worker and friend, Apollo Justice, had to undergo a surgery at Moss Hospital. After he had come back, he seemed… off. He would often disappear to who knows where and show up at random times. Also, he seemed to snap at Phoenix, Trucy, and herself more often, and over the littlest things. And when Athena and Trucy were cleaning, they found some sort of black slime covering all of his belongings. When the topic was brought up to Apollo, he simply shrugged it off and walked away. Trucy and Athena then vowed together that they would figure out what was wrong and how to fix it.

After about a week of investigation, both Trucy and Athena had gotten nowhere. When they had asked Apollo again, he gave them an icy glare to silence them. Trucy had also asked her father, but he said they should leave it alone and let Apollo be.

"Let's face it, Athena," Trucy defeatedly sighed. "Apollo won't tell us what's wrong and I am tired of trying to get it out of him."

"Your- Wait! I've got it!" Athena Jumped up. "I'll follow Apollo when he goes into hiding and see what happens!"

"Why don't we both go?" Trucy asked.

"So we don't look suspicious, DUH!" Athena smiled "Now let's solve this mystery!"

Later that evening, at 6:00, Apollo had started to walk home, Athena following close behind. He then looked around suspiciously before walking into an abandoned building. 'What would he be doing in there?' Athena wondered before hastily following him, sealing her fate. Apollo twisted and turned down corridors galore before stopping in a room that was completely empty. He chuckled before turning around to face Athena.

"How badly do you want to find out this "truth" of yours? Tell me now."

Athena was shocked. How did he know? She was as quiet as a mouse the entire time. Did he see her at some point?

"Well, are you going to answer my question anytime soon? Or are you just going to stand there like a statue?"

"I want to find out really bad." Athena said slowly. "I want to help you."

"Take off my bandages and see the truth you crave." Apollo smirked. "But I must warn you that the truth isn't always smiles."

Athena slowly grabbed the bandage and unraveled Apollo's arm. As she continued, she saw no flesh or even bone, but a thick black liquid which resembled the ooze on his belongings. She dropped what she had unraveled and screamed.

"Yes, if you recently heard the news about a patient having chemical JX47 in their body, that was me. Somehow, during the surgery, some idiot came in a poisoned me. Why, I have yet to find out. But this is not the worst bit. During research after my surgery, I found out that since some of it wounded my face, I may never be able to see again out of that eye. Let me show you its damage."

Apollo then grabbed the bandage for his face and quickly unraveled it. Athena shuddered at the hideous scene before her. Nearly all of the infected area was an ashy black and the eye looked like a button without the holes. Apollo smiled once more.

"I've changed, Athena. So much is different now,and things around here will never be the same."

"Apollo, let me and Trucy help you! We want you to be happy with who you are, not a miserable person."

"But I am happy," Apollo interjected. "I have powers that I could never even dream of having and it's all thanks to this chemical JX47. But I can't have you going around and blabbing, dear Athena." He slowly lifted his hand, and the ooze started going up her boots. "So I must say good-bye. It's been so much fun to chat with you."

The toxic smell filled Athena's nose and burned her. It filled her mouth and went in through her ears.

"Good-bye…'Pollo." Athena fell to the ground with a loud thump and Apollo slowly walked to her.

"You are now my puppet. The first of many more to come." He picked her up and kissed her.

Athena's body shrank and her eyes glazed over. Strings grew from her arms until she finally became a small puppet.

Apollo held Athena up to the window and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Trucy was coming into the building. His eyes glowed a bloody red.

SO! there you have it! that is my second try at a one-shot! I thought since Apollo was hurt by the rubble, he would need massive surgery! So I hope You like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I am doing another update! Yay! So now our evil Apollo meets Trucy! And the uses of Athena puppet! I am sometimes gonna start the chapters with newspaper blurbs going along with what is happening with Apollo, Trucy, and Athena. Enough from me and on with the story! (Please don't be mad if Blackquill is OOC. I don't think I can portray him well.)

**-The Times-**

**Missing Young Female Worries Prosecution and Defense**

**The recent disappearance of young female defense attorney, Athena Cykes, has worried more than just her mentor, Phoenix Wright. It has also caught the eye of rising prosecutor, Simon Blackquill.**

**Though he refused to comment on his thoughts on Ms. Cykes's disappearance, he did say he shows deep concern and was "looking into it." He then walked away with his bird Taka who was carrying some sort of report in her beak.**

**When we interviewed Mr. Wright, he told us he was going to take strong measures to capture the kidnapper. "Whoever kidnapped Athena will be brought to justice for what they did. No doubt."**

**It could be possible that Ms. Cykes was Kidnapped by the poisoned patient at Moss Hospital, but if that is true, why? What drove the patient to commit such a dastardly deed? If you have a clue to where Ms. Cykes or the poisoned patient is, call the police immediately.**

-more on Kalsi Sum's trial on page 4-

Apollo put down the newspaper in disgust. They made him out to be some sort of villain that 'kidnapped' Athena, when in reality, she followed him, _under HER own will _and then she paid the price for it. He saw nothing wrong with that. It sounded legit. His thoughts were interrupted when his little sister entered the room behind him.

"Hey, Polly, what are ya' doing in this, uh, _old_ and _abandoned _building? It's kind of dangerous, we should go..." Her voice trailed off, showing her fear. He smiled before turning around.

"_I_ know where Athena is, Trucy, wanna see?"

"WHAT!" The shock was evident in her voice. "Well, let's call Daddy and-"

Het voice was cut off with a scream as Trucy turned around to see none other than Athena herself screaming. She looked absolutely horrid. Black ooze leaking from her... Hinges? And wood was covering her arms and legs. She looked just like...

"A Human puppet." Trucy finished backing into a wall of boxes.

"...COMEWITHMETRUCY!" She screamed all in one word. "COMEPLAYWITHMEAND... MASSSTER!" Her arms outstretched and grabbed onto Trucy's arms.

"ITWON'THURTONEBIT!" Athena ginned the biggest grin ever. It even covered her face.

"POLLYHASMAGIC!POLLYMAGICISGOODNOTBAD!" The sludge from Athena's hinges leaked on Trucy's arm. It burned more than hell itself and stung worse than anything Trucy had ever felt.

"Oh, Trucy, remember that you shouldn't meddle in other's business. Correct?" Apollo smiled and evil, nasty grin that could make a grown man cry.

Why wasn't he saving her? He was her older brother, after all.

"I have often felt a certain attachment to the hat you wear,may I please have it, oh that's right, I DON'T CARE!" He laughed a bit before taking the hat off her head and looking at it with pleasure.

"I don't like the color blue, so let's change that. " With a flick of his wrist the colorful blue hat changed To a dark maroon color.

"There, isn't that better?" He mocked, inspecting the hat.

"Now, what shall you be, my dear?"

Athena jumped up and down excitedly. "APUPPETPOLLY! APUPPETFRIENDFORATHENATOPLAYWITH!"

"...She could be a wild card, for now, you can be a puppet. But when I leave you will become.." He trailed off in thought.

"ABROOCHFORYOURHATPOLLY!"

"Brooches don't go on hats, you twit! But a brooch would be nice... So be it! When I leave you becom a brooch! Goodbye, Trucy."

The last thing that she could remember was her lips meeting his and passing out, feeling lighter than before.

xxxxxxx

When Trucy opened her eyes she felt lighter. Looking at herself, she discovered that she was a wooden toy, gat and all. Then, she looked over at Athena, who was smiling at her giddily. Glancing over at Apollo she saw he was smiling back at her. But it wasn't a nice, 'I love you Trucy smile', oh no, it was a 'My name is Kristoph Gavin and I will kill you soon' smile.

"COMEONTRUCY,LET'SPLAY!" Athena dragged Trucy over behind some boxes and picked Up some old worn out Barbie dolls.

"Is he gone yet?" Athena peeked out from behind the boxes to see that Apollomhad left to use the restroom.

"Wait, you can talk normally? Why didn't you before?" Trucy was confused as all of this was sinking in.

"I want him to _think_ I'm under his spell, or else he'll do terrible things to both of us. I've been there."

"You have been missing for, HOW LONG AGAIN!" Trucy harshly whispered. None of this made any sense to her. Becoming a talking puppet and having your older brother be evil is really odd, but then again, she wasn't exactly normal herself. She was a little wooden magician.

"About two hours, but there was a lot done in that time period. In two days, Apollo will take off his bandages and be able to walk around causing trouble wherever he goes. It's up to us to stop him."

"What about the other people he turns into puppets? And I think I hear him coming."

"We recruit them and that's just your heightened hearing... He'll be here soon, though. Get used to that feeling for a while. For now practice talking all in one word and act like a five-year-old on to much sugar." She looked at Trucy. "We can reverse this, I know it!"

After practicing acting silly, it was finally time to leave.

"Come here, Trucy, it's time to go." Apollo looked at her and smirked, which from what Trucy learned was never a good sign. She then felt, heavier. Her arms and legs were shrinking and melding together to form a small circular brooch with a small magician on it. She black out after that.

Picking up the brooch, Apollo smiled.

"Perfect. Athena keep yourself busy while I'm gone." He turned to the exit.

"The world won't _know_ what hit them."

Athena smiled. 'And neither will you, _Polly_.'

wow! Big chapter! So R&R please with what you think about this!


End file.
